


Soulmates On A Train

by Hetalia1912



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Dramedy, Jung Wooseok-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Love Triangle, No cheating, Polyamory Negotiations, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Train Rides, Trains, Traveling, Work In Progress, strangers on a train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino





	Soulmates On A Train

**4:34 PM**

**Kino:** _You gonna be home soon baby?_

Wooseok rolled his eyes affectionately as he read his boyfriend's text. _He's so impatient._ He thought to himself with a loving smile. _He really can't stand me not being there,huh?_

Wooseok typed out a reply.

**Wooseok:** _Yeah I'll be there soon_

**Wooseok:** _You impatient brat_


End file.
